


Need a Hand?

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut, fic request, i'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: They’re fumigating the lobby as we speak!
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> 41 - “Well now I’m all wet.”  
> 54 - “Maybe we shouldn’t…”  
> 57 - “Need a hand?”
> 
> for Laura (shocker) on tumblr 😝😘(thanks to @wanna-be-bold for the plot idea!)

Bouncing away on her toes, Ellie called out in her sing-songy voice she reserved for Nick when she was trying to bribe something out of him—usually they were in a very...different setting than the bullpen, which was all the more reason to tease him with it. “They’re fumigating the lobby as we speak!” She chuckled quietly to herself at the glare to his eye when he recognized her playful tone that typically didn’t appear outside of the bedroom.

Practically skipping off too quickly finishes her assigned task she could hear Nick grumble his reply—something about her enjoying this too much—before he stalked off towards the dingy old NCIS locker room. A wicked grin split her face as an idea so tempting she just couldn’t resist, despite the risk it posed.

She hurried over to the probie on their B team and dumped her boring task on them—she had more pressing matters to attend to...

* * *

Nick sulked over to the blue-gray locker room that looked like it hadn’t seen a renovation since the building had erected. As much as he wanted to dive back into the case and finding the director, he knew he absolutely reeked. He also knew Ellie was cruel using that teasing tone she typically saved for asking him for...favors...there, in the bullpen, in front of Gibbs. He had planned on taking a steaming hot shower, but now his mind wandered to Ellie naked in his bed bartering for sexual favors with paperwork, _damn arrangement they set up_. Why they decided they could casually hook up without strings was beyond him. Sure it sounded like a good idea drunk on red wine and lust, but now- now after spending a haunting time in Afghanistan searching for the director, physically distant from her, he realized how much he yearned for it. And not just the sex, the interaction, the relationship they shared. He ached for it. And now here he was taking a cold shower in an ugly, old locker room trying not to think of the L word...or slapping her ass for taunting him like that as punishment.

The moment he stepped under the frigid spray Nick heard the screech of rusted hinges as the locker room door creaked open and shut in one smooth motion. He’d thought nothing of it until he didn’t hear footfalls- no man in this building was that quiet on his feet.

The ice-cold water covered his body, rivulets sending goosebumps down his aching skin. And yet Nick felt hyper-focused on the person outside his shower—the light sound of shoes being toed off, a shirt being pulled up over his head, the zipper of jeans being tugged down. Nick shook his head at the mental image he was creating of stalking a man simply undressing before a shower. An about-face and he dunked his head under the unrelenting spray.

The softest of touches, fingernails, on his back made him visibly jump. Spinning around, hand shooting down to cover himself from his unwelcome intruder and the accusatory words died on his tongue.

Ellie.

Stripped.

In his shower.

Looking downright sinful.

Her eyes flicked down to where his hand still hovered over his already growing package before snapping back up to his face and raising an eyebrow. Nick still caught in the shock, slowly straightened and removed his hand, bringing it around his back to adjust the temperature of the water. _Looks like he didn’t need a cold shower after all..._

No words were spoken, but their chests both heaved at the palpable tension in the three by three industry standard stall, just a paper thin mint-green shower curtain blocking them from the room. Ellie’s eyes once again dipped to see Nick’s now impressive erection and an involuntary lick of her lips drew his attention. _God he’d missed those lips_. Nick’s hand still hanging at his side moved on its own accord to grip his shaft, hoping- desperately wishing to alleviate the pressure he felt there. The moan that fell from Ellie’s lips at his actions did not help matters.

Speaking through gritted teeth, Nick tried to be level-headed, “Ellie…” he started, wary, “are you sure?”

Ellie’s pupils dilated and he swore her smirk deepened, “Well now I’m all wet,” she stated with a pointed look at his situation down south.

Nick swore under his breath- Ellie hadn’t even stepped under the water yet.

He remained frozen, hand never moving as she inched closer, finally under the now-heated spray. Her eyes never left his as he felt her nails graze his sensitive skin along his dick, it surely jumping at her touch.

Nick tried once more, he needed to know he’d at least tried to be responsible, “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

Ellie tsked at him, her endgame written across her face. It thrilled and terrified him—this was so unlike Ellie pre-Afghanistan, something inside her had shifted, but hell he was not complaining. Her nails continued their perusal of his length, lightly fingering his tip, and _fuck_ , Nick thought he was about to embarrass himself.

Leaning forward slightly, Ellie’s teeth nibbled his earlobe, her whisper sending any remaining blood down below, “Need a hand?” And with that her hand brushed aside his and suddenly pumped twice- Nick saw stars.

“Fuuuuuck,” he couldn’t hold it in the second time as his head fell back into the water.

She didn’t stop, “How about two?” Her other hand joined its friend and started to twist as the first took a turn and went to cup his balls.

Nick regaining his wits, brought his hands to Ellie’s neck pulling her in for a bruising kiss- her hands never stopped. Maintaining his grip at the base of her neck, his other hand went on a journey of its own—reacquainting himself with every perfect, luscious curve of Ellie’s body. When he found the round of her ass, a hard squeeze followed by a smack sent her legs falling apart, sending their own invitation—and Nick, well he was a gentlemen, never declining such a polite invitation.

Not bothering with flourishes he plunged two fingers deep into her wet folds, it was Ellie’s turn to gasp, head falling back. His thumb joined the party as it rubbed her clit and his finger inside curled finding that sought-after spot. Nick felt her walls start to clench around his fingers and he went in for the kill. Head bending to capture a hardened peak in his teeth at the exact time he pumped those fingers deeper, he felt her warm release shatter around him- his moaned name falling from her lips.

Nick lifted his head to watch in awe as Ellie rode her orgasm down on his never-ceasing fingers. The glassy look to her eye giving way to a look of…love maybe? Nick pushed that thought down and focused on this moment. He couldn’t risk reading into something that wasn’t there- not now.

A small smile transformed Ellie’s lips, “Turns out maybe _I_ needed a hand,” she conceded with a small chuckle.

Nick returned the chuckle but wasn’t done quite yet, and if the way she was panting was any indication- she wasn’t either.

Her eyes finally locked to his, and Nick took the opportunity to finally pull his fingers from her- her hands falling off of his pulsing shaft at the motion. In one fluid movement, Nick grabbed Ellie by the shoulders and twisted her body, she seamlessly bent at the waist, hands lifting to palm the white shower wall.

Nick captured his bottom lip in his teeth as he took the sight of her in—a fading red mark on her ass from his smack earlier, the steam rising from her back as the water collided with her skin, her chin lifting to the side in question.

When his hands drifted from her shoulders down to her hips but he made no further moves- just soaking her all in, Nick noticed her one hand disappear from the wall. He didn’t have long to wonder where it went as he cursed at the sight of her fingers at her own clit, working herself back up.

Wasting no time, Nick plunged inside her, the moan from both of them reverberating off the plastic walls. Feeling her clutch him inside was a feeling he knew he’d never tire of. One he’d always remember. A feeling of being just right in the world. His lips found the side of her neck as he pumped in and out, faster, harder- finding that release for them both quickly.

Collapsing along her back, words he never imagined saying, escaped his lips, “I love you, Ellie.” The moment they left, his breathing seized- they hadn’t said that yet, they’d only been casual. _What the fuck had he just done?_

Without a second of hesitation, Ellie replied softly, “I love you too, Nick,” and he swore he could hear the smile in her whisper.

Afghanistan had been hell, but he’d do it all over again if it got them here.


End file.
